Events in life are temporal in nature and hence given a single image or a stream of images it is natural for one to ask what images are likely to follow in the future. Such a question falls in the realm of predictive analytics, wherein, given data evolution models derived from training datasets, one is interested in estimating how data would evolve at future time instances. While there has been a considerable amount of work in this area for stock pricing and natural language processing applications, image prediction has been receiving attention only recently, and it has many interesting applications.